The Hogwarts Managers of Mischief
by Lightscript
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have come to Hogwarts for their first Year and are already causing Mischief! But Hogwarts has seen nothing yet! Join this Mischievous double act as the two cause mayhem-especially for Snape! This is meant to be humorous with lots of Pranks and laughs! Enjoy!


Title

Disclaimer, okay Harry Potter is all mine! It was my idea but it was stolen off me by the notorious J. K. Rowling who then proceeded to publish it and earn millions. However since I can't prove it, it will have to stay hers for the moment. (Joking! I wish, but Harry Potter is from the genius that is J. K. Rowling )

Remember if you enjoy this, leave a review and if you spot any mistakes, review and tell me how to improve, I love hearing from you guys and I live for reviews! Please remember this is only my second story so be nice and no flames! And now, on with the story!

Fred Weasley was bored. He was sitting in potions while Snape droned on and he was so bored. Fred hated being bored. When Snape's back was turned he quickly whipped his quill out of his bag with some scrap parchment and penned, (A/N: Quilled?) a quick note saying 'I'm bored what say we case some mischief Georgie dear' Then he folded it into a paper aeroplane and threw it across too his identical twin brother, who had been moved too the other side of the classroom after Snape caught the two of them trying to create a 'puking potion.' Fred smirked at his perfect aim as the plane glided over his brothers head to land on the desk. George turned round to grin at him before hastily scrawling a reply and sending it back. Fred unfolded the note it read; Simply marvellous idea old boy! What about that delightful little solution we created yesterday, do you have it with you?" Fred smirked again as he wrote back, "of course but do you have any of those delicious toffees with you? I think 'Old Putty's' hungry!" George smirked as he read this already knowing Fred's plan and chuckling too himself. 'Old Putty' was a plump and greedy Slytherin boy ho was the owner of the unfortunate name: Lendal Putties. He was also rather thick and didn't think twice when it came to food. This made him the perfect victim of the Weasley's plan. Snape turned round when he heard Georges chuckle and George hastily shoved the note under the table as Snape raised one greasy eyebrow imperiously, and drawled "Please enlighten us as to what is so funny Mr Weasley?" Oh how George longed drawl back "Your Face Professor Snape," but that would have ruined their plans so he had to content himself with a simple, "Oh nothing sir." Snape glared suspiciously for a couple of minutes before turning back to the board again. George quickly scribbled a note and threw it back to Fred. Fred opened the note as it landed on his desk 'Heads up!' it said, Fred looked up just in time to see about four big, fat toffees in brightly covered wrappings zooming towards him. He managed to just about catch the toffees before they hit him in the face. Quickly unwrapping one of them he trickled a few drops of 'the delightful solution' onto it and wrapped it up again. Fred winked at George as he levitated the sweet off the desk too hover in front of the astonished face of Lendal Putties. At first the boy just stared at it then a second later he grabbed the toffee in his fat fingers, unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. The effect was instantaneous, Lendal began too make loud choking noises his hand over his mouth, "he's going to be sick!" Fred and George heard people muttering as they swung round too stare at the white faced boy. "What's the matter with you boy!" Said Snape irritably, waiting for a reply. "Well spit it out then!" he demanded. Wrong thing to say, the second Lendal opened his mouth a long and purple slimy thing about a foot long and still growing seemed too erupt from his face. Some of the girls started screaming and all the boys were making noises of disgust as Lendal choked on what seemed to be.. "His tongue!" One of the other fisrt year gryffindors shouted in glee, "He's choking on his tongue!" At this Snape snapped out of his shocked daze and roared, with spit flying from his mouth, "Class dismissed! All of you get out of my sight! NOW!" Then he grabbed the spluttering boy by his ear and proceeded to drag him too the hospital wing muttering furiously about detentions and irritating children being boiled alive. For about five seconds after Snape's departure all the students sat in shock before they cheered and raced out the room. Fred and George high five'd each other and began to pack away their books and quills before heading out of the dungeon grinning in triumph. "You know what?" said Fred

"What?" said George

"I think we aught to name these fantastic sweets!"

"Good point, they got us out of potions, they do deserve a title!"

"How about… swelling sweets?"

"Tongue growers?"

"Choking chews?" The twins puzzled over this for a few minutes together before both blurting out at the same time "ton-tongue toffees!" They grinned and high five'd again, both feeling very self satisfied. That was until they emerged out of the dungeons too find a murderous looking Snape, waving a small, brightly coloured toffee wrapper at them. "Well there is only one thing too do in a time like this Georgie' boy!"

"Run?"

"Exactly!"

"Don't you even thi…" Snape started but the twins raced round him charging down the corridors, Snape hot on their heels and getting closer….

Ok people thanks for reading, please review, I need more ideas of pranks the twins can play-I've got a few- but more are always helpul, so please review! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I will try and upload the next chapter soon-but only if I get lots of reviews! Oh and by the way its my birthday soon and you know what I want….(hint, hint) thanks guy and if you like this check out my other story/stories (depending on when you are reading this) thanks guys

-Lightscript xox


End file.
